ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Marvel
This Forever Marvel Series is a series which includes two or more Forever On-going series collide and join forces to stop an enemy. For this, it will be a team up of the Forever X-Men, Forever Avengers, and the New introduction of the Forever Fantastic Four. This will also include Heroes(Daredevil) and Teams( Guardians of the Galaxy)not introduced in the series yet. This will be the end of the Forever Marvel Series. With that said, lets begin. Fantastic Four Reed Richards had a plan. This plan would get them to finally uncover inter- dimensional travel. Along with the scientist Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm, and her best friend Ben Grimm, they will deceive the device. They begin working on July, 2015 in Area 51. Area 51 shuts it down after 2 months with no progress, so SHIELD takes over the plan and, with the help of Highly acclaimed scientist Bruce Banner and Hank Pym, they crack it into a Parallel Universe, confirming the Theory. They can't see whats on the other side, so Reed asks Susan, Johnny, and Ben to come with him too the place. They enter the teleporter pods and teleport to the Earth. When they arrive, They see the destroyed remains of New York City. After noticing that no one is around, they start to get the feeling that someone is watching them. After Ben seeing a shadow of human like being, he tells them that they got to go, somethings not right. So they are about to go to the pods when the Sun Explodes. Hitting them with Rays of Multiple types and forms, they eventually perish from the Over- killing Radiation. After dieing, they see creatures coming out of the shadows, after the sun has exploded, leaving the world around them a desert. The creatures turn out to be Wolverine and Reed( this Earth, not Forever Earth). After using his ghost seeing device, he tell Reed( Forever) that they must stop the Sentinels no matter what. Reed asks what are the Sentinels, but it was too late. The bodies were placed in pods and teleported home. After arriving, they awake in separate rooms. Reed gets a hurting feeling in his body and screams in pain. Susan gets a huge mind- grain and also starts screaming. Ben wakes in a huge boulder, in which he breaks out of. He looks at a mirror and sees that he is a Rock Thing/Creature. Johnny wakes up and starts to feel hotness in his body. He them gets his body engulfed in flames, but isn't hurting anymore. Reed stops hurting and sees that he can extend his limbs, like arms and legs, even his head. Susan then sees that she can become invisible and accidentally an invisible wall that she can't fall past as it is like a brick wall. While noticing they all have powers, Nick Fury is watching them with Hank and Bruce. Having no idea what they are, Bruce suggests that maybe they were given mutant powers during the teleportation sequence. Nick explains that may be the case, in which they could help SHIELD and the Avengers fight Crime. They are let out of their rooms in January, 2016. They see that they all have powers. They confront Nick, Bruce, and Hank and tell them what they saw. Having only Reed be the only ghost that survived the initial explosion, he tells them about other world Reed and Wolverine telling him to Stop the Sentinels. Nick is confused by this but says he will find these Sentinels and destroy them. Bruce and Hank ask them what they are going to do now that they got powers. Ben suggests that they use it for good, like X-Men and Avengers. The rest agree and they become the Super Hero Team known as Fantastic Four. X-Men After the death of Magneto and the introduction of the once bad guys Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, the X-Men use this "peace time," to find more mutants and other individuals with powers. One day, while Cyclops was scouting with Colossus, they encounter a man in Red and Black. He explains that his name is Dead Pool and that he would like to join this "Garage Band of Heroes,". Cyclops and Colossus take him to the X-Mansion and introduce him to everyone. Wolverine sees him and stabs him 5 times in the face and decapitates him. Cyclops and Colossus grab Wolverine, but Wolverine explains that he will heal. Dead Pool is shown to heal faster than Wolverine and comes back in 2 minutes. Dead Pool explains that Wolverine and him were once " good, old friends," on Strykers Black operation team, Team X. Dead Pool asks whatever happened to that Fellow Stryker. Wolverine explains that he killed. Dead Pool then agrees that is what he deserved, after all that testing on him, "killing him, then rebuilding him, piece by piece, heart by heart, cerebrum by cerebrum, over and over again,". Just then, huge robotic figures come through the building. Wolverine sees these and is confronted by memories he doesn't remember, but its definitely deja vu. The mutants then start the fighting against these Robotic Creatures. The robots seem to have special abilities. They can transform into a mutants Weakness. The Robots are easily defeated the over- powering 300+ Mutants. The X-Men then get together and see if there had been any other attacks made by these robots. However, there had only been only one major attack, and that was on the white house. The Robots are actually called Sentinels and that they target Mutants. So it is shown that there coding was wrong and started attacking any people who would Mutant Children. After attacking The White House, they were stopped by the Avengers and retreated by going faster than Quicksilver speed. The X-Men then get a new message that there are now over millions of the Sentinels attacking California Right now, killing Children and Adults alike. Realizing this is a major problem, Professor X sees that they must attack these Sentinels and destroy them so that they don't kill anymore civilians. Avengers The members of the Avengers(Spiderman, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America(Bucky Barnes), Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and Ant Man) will come out of hiatus and defend the Earth from this new enemy. After the death of Steve Rogers at the hands of Crossbones after the events of Infinity Wars, They went into hiatus. Now resurfacing by defeating the Sentinels that attacked the White House, they welcome there new member, Vision. They learn that the attacks are being taken place in California and States across the Western Stretch, They tell Nick that they are going over there. Nick warns them that this could actually end the world, so be careful. He also tells them that he is sending a team of 4 called the Fantastic Four to aid them. He also tells them that the X-Men are also there. Tony ends the call and starts the plane. They arrive over head and Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Captain America jump out into the fight. Forever The fight is over. The superhero teams lost the fight, letting the Sentinels then take over the Earth. Mutants being found in secret hideouts across the United States and Canada were all killed. Heroes like Cyclops and Colossus were killed right at the beginning. Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver escaped the Sentinels, however, Mystique, Thor, Ant Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Daredevil, and even Nick Fury were all killed during the fight. Other members of the teams either escaped in time or were arrested. The survivors have created a team of unlikely heroes and a villain. The members of this Team are Iron Man, Captain America, Spiderman, Wolverine, Venom( Eddie Brock), Black Widow, and the Fantastic Four. This team eventually come across more survivors like Ice Man, Shadow Cat, Scarlet Witch, Quick Silver, and Dead Pool. They also come and save Punisher from being executed. This Team then call themselves The X- Saviors. After almost years have past, and 5 people team come to Earth. The leader of this Team being Starlord. He is with Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Groot. These are the Guardians of The Galaxy who helped the Avengers against Thanos. After killing Thanos, they disappeared. They came back because they heard Earth was being Destroyed by the Sentinels. They are confronted by about 100 Sentinels. They fight these Sentinels and eventually kill about half when The X-Saviors arrive to assist them. They defeat all the Sentinels and the Guardians join the X- Saviors. The Team groups up to make a plan. This plan is dangerous and could end up killing them all of them. The plan is simple. They enter the White House, kill the Sentinel Leader, and save the Earth by destroying the rest of the Sentinels. The decided that this is the best plan, so they gear up. Then, they walk to the capital from Detroit. After about 19 hours, they sleep for 3, then continue to DC. Then eventually make it there and are ready to kill the Leader. They walk in seeing the Bolivar Trask and Larry Trask talking to Master Mold. They see them and instantly Master Mold communicates to every Sentinel, including the ones at the Prisons, to help assist them in defeating the X- Saviors. Then, as planned, Ice Man and Dead Pool take all of the prisoners out of the prisons by DC, gives them weapons, then help the X-Saviors. The fight starts with Wolverine killing Larry Trask then stabbing, but not killing, Bolivar Trask. Then the Sentinels arrive and the fight breaks out. Eventually the Prisoners arrive and aid The X-Saviors. The X-Saviors then realize that without the destruction of Master Mold, they can't win, being he is producing more Sentinels every minute. Punisher and Daredevil fight The Master Mold together, like when they were kids fighting the bullies. Punisher and Rocket join together in the side lines to create a weapon strong enough to kill Master Mold. However, right before they were done, The X-Saviors and the Prisoners are starting to die. They see Captain America die, Ice Man die, even Iron Man die. They quickly get done and shoot the gun at Master Mold, effectively killing Master Mold, stopping the distribution of Sentinels. They then See The Thing( Ben Grimm) die. They then destroy the rest of the Sentinels, but after the deaths of Drax, Black Widow, Venom, and Spiderman. After the fight with the X- Saviors still alive, Shadow Cat gives her powers to Scarlet Witch, alloing her to now alter the fabric of Reality and also teleport in time before she dies. Scarlet Witch then teleports Wolverine back in time to right before the Events of this War to hopefully stop the Sentinels from ever happening. Wolverine is teleported to 1988 to kill Bolavar Trask and Larry Trask. He is encountered by a younger by a younger Punisher and younger Daredevil. He tells them that He needs there help to take out 2 people. They agree to help only if after they get money. Wolverine agrees and they head to where Bolovar and Larry live. They arrive at Bolovars Manshion and enter. They go through his files when he leaves and see that he is Treasoning with the Russians. Wolverine then takes these files front and it is put on the news. Larry and Bolovar are arrested for Treason. However, they break out and are confronted by Larry and Bolovar with an Early Sentinel. They fight the Sentinel, destroying it, but Bolovar and Larry escape. Punisher informs them that he will find them on his own. Wolverine recognizes what he said and tells him the last time he said that, the World was destroyed. So Wolverine tags along, leaving Daredevil back at Hells Kitchen. After finding their location, Wolverine and Punisher go in and find Larry and Bolovar working on another Sentinel. Wolverine and Punisher kill them and successfully save the world. Punisher leaves while Wolverine is left to dismantle the Sentinel. Just then the Sentinel explodes and Wolverine is brought back to the world. He sees that the X-Mansion is now around and not destroyed. Wolverine then sees Professor X and asks him if the Sentinels are alive, but Professor X replies that there has been no re- occurrence of any Sentinels since 1988. Wolverine is happy about this and leaves Professor X's Office. That is the End of the Forever Marvel Universe. The results, however, of no more Sentinels was no death of Magneto, and that the Avengers never join forces again. The Fantastic Four continue fighting Crime until there archenemy who also has cracked inter-dimensional travel Doom arrives on the scene. The Guardians eventually do reach Earth and live there for the rest of their days. Punisher and Daredevil do get their money from Wolverine and the world is safe, for now. I will start uploading Forever DC comics and yeah, peace.